1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor wireless television program receiver for a television, more specifically to an indoor wireless television program receiver that is connected to a television to receive VHF or UHF etc., wireless television programs and provides the wireless television programs to a television. The present invention has multiple functions such a clock and a thermometer.
2. Description of Related Art
Indoor antennas receive broadcast radio frequency audio and video (AV) signals in different bands and usually output the AV signals to televisions. However, televisions also can connect to a television cable to obtain more diverse AV signals to display more TV programs.
With reference to the FIG. 4, a conventional indoor antenna (50) is placed on the television (60). Since conventional indoor antennas (50) only receive broadcast AV signals, the indoor antenna (50) is completely useless when the television (60) displays programs received over the television cable.
The present invention provides a multiple function indoor wireless television program receiver for a television to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.